The Emperor Demon Answers Questions
by Lady of Many Masks
Summary: Kai answers questions that you might have about Chiati. If you have any questions for him add it in a review. You will want to read Chiati first! This is a side story of sorts and will not make sense. Kai is an OC from my FFVII story Chiati.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As promised Kai's History lesson ^_^

* * *

"Humor me and let me know if what I am saying is right. You want _me_ to answer questions from people who ask _you_ , the author, and I get to do it as an adult." A child with grey eyes and wild black hair asked a woman wearing a mask.

"That is what I am saying." She replied. "And as of the moment no one has asked questions so these are questions that I thought they would like to know the answers to or that I can take from previous reviews for **_Chiati_**."

"Sounds interesting." He replied. She waved her hand and he started to grow. Black hair grew out and shimmered when the light hit it while three pairs of wings erupted from his back. Now full grown with fangs, claws, a tail, wings, and crimson eyes Kai looked a great deal more intimidating. "Much better."

First question: **Why do the _Chiati_ have the 'White Illness' which is a great deal like Degradation?**

"That would be because the _Chiati_ have Jenova cells. To fully explain this question I need to tell you about how they met Jenova and her sister." Kai replied sitting down on a large throne like chair. "Thousands of years ago Jenova's sister came to the Planet and tried to take over. Unlike Jenova who killed Centra then impersonated them Jenova's sister absorbed energy from the recently deceased Demons that she ran across. In case you are wondering Centra and Demons didn't really meet each other. Centra lived in one part of the Planet and Demons the other.

"Now you would think that a Demon's body would just go straight to the lifestream like every other dead creature, but Demons are unique. They gather energy throughout their lifetimes which causes their body to decay slower. Demons would leave the body on flat slabs of rock to decay to the point that the soul of the dead Demon would be released. Sometimes they would burn the body or cut off the head to help that process happen. So Demons that died in battle usually went to the lifestream a couple of hours after they had 'died'. The soul was still stuck in the body, but they were dead.

"So when Jenova's sister came along and started to pretty much eat the dead bodies energy and souls the Demons had to do something to stop her. They couldn't kill her because they were not strong enough to hurt her after having gotten the equivalent of a SOLDIERS Mako boost several times over. If they got lucky they would kill her, but if they didn't she just got stronger by absorbing the energy of the Demons she killed.

"So an older Demon named Drentil, who was dying, decided that instead of letting Jenova's sister absorb his energy he would give it to his son Eragrass. Eragrass was young, but he was strong for his age. Drentil instructed Eragrass to cut out his heart after he died and eat it. He told Eragrass this because when a Demon dies their energy and a memory of their soul, like an impression, is most concentrated in their heart.

"Eragrass followed his grandfather's instructions and soon this became widespread. Back then Demons fought a lot more so the majority of them were not that strong. Now their strength doubled and within a year of Drentil's death Jenova's sister was dead. This became tradition in order to help their loved ones move on and simply as an act of kindness and respect. Having your body decay while your soul is stuck in it is very unpleasant. Now how this relates to the _Chiati_. They have a good deal of Demon blood so they kept this tradition and it morphed into eating the heart and sometimes body of the enemy." Kai finished.

"You didn't answer the entire question." Masks pointed out.

"I know. The reason that the _Chiati_ are have Jenova cells is because they beat Jenova and thus ate her heart and some of her body." Kai replied. "So they had Degradation because of that. They simply called it by a different name and learned to deal with it."

Second Question: **Is Cloud a Tri-wing?**

"No. Not even close." Kai replied flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Question #3** : **Does the LOVELESS Prophecy have anything to do with this story?**

Kai sighed. "No. She doesn't even know what that means."

"Hey!" Masks protested. Kai leveled a stare at her. "I do know some of it." She muttered.

"I rest my case." Kai stated.

 **Question #4: Where's the Water Lord in all of this?**

"Well Queati had to catch up on a lot of things so he was off trying to figure out this millennia." Kai replied. " **SPOILER ALERT!** I _did_ ask him to watch over Cloud because the dark one would target him. In case you were wondering who the dark one was... he was an old enemy of mine and I teamed up with his twin brother to defeat him."

 **Question #5: What are Spiral and Genesis's relationship?**

"Spiral and Genesis are just friends. They are more like brothers or best friends." Kai replied. "You would think that they had Chaos Demon blood... do they have Chaos Demon blood?" Kai asked Masks.

"Genesis has some Fire Demon blood and Spiral has some Chaos Demon blood." Masks replied.

 **Question #6: Does Queati have more information to work with?**

Kai began to laugh until he fell off his chair. "No. Oh wings no. Queati was sealed and when I unsealed the Demons I didn't have much time to talk to him or Cloud. I had to take time to give Cloud my memories and keep him from dying and then I figured out that he had unique abilities that I awoke so no. And I was pretty sure that Queati could figure out why I needed him to protect Cloud on his own."

"He doesn't like to explain everything that goes on." Queati stated flatly.


End file.
